A point that's all
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: Suite de Fucking Perfect. Quand Thor doit prendre une épouse.


Bien des lunes ont passé depuis que tu es monté sur le trône, devenant ainsi le roi d'Asgard. Peu de choses ont changé. Nous vivons en temps de paix et aucun ennemi n'a voulu tenté quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. Cependant, tu me manques, mon frère. Je peux bien me permettre ce petit aveu, cette preuve de faiblesse étant donné que personne ne le saura. Jamais. Pas même toi, mon frère. Tu es trop souvent prit par tes responsabilités. Mais après tout, cela est bien normal. Tu es notre nouveau Roy. Et tout le royaume est en effervescence et mon estomac se serre étrangement alors que des murmures insupportables cheminent dans les couloirs du palais Tu te dois de prendre femme pour bientôt.

Tout le monde n'a plus que cela en tête et en bouche et cela m'est insupportable. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Il te faudra bien un héritier, une descendance et tu ne peux décidément finir sans épouse. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Mais pardonne-moi mon frère. Ton nouveau pouvoir m'a éloigné de toi, une femme nous séparera définitivement. Après tout, je ne suis que ton petit frère. Adopté. J'ai réussit à m'y faire, mais cela m'est toujours douloureux, mais tu es toujours là lorsque je suis sur le point d'exploser. Nulle parole. Juste une étreinte qui me fait sentir mieux. Je n'aurai plus droit à cela lorsque tu te seras marié.

Mais pour l'heure, j'erre dans les couloirs, sans but. Je n'ai toujours pas pu pardonner à Père de m'avoir caché la vérité aussi longtemps. Je ne lui parle toujours pas. Mais comprend-moi. Je me sens réellement trahit. Il n'y a eu que toi, mon frère, qui m'a aidé. Peut-être devrais-je me rendre dans la bibliothèque. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne m'y suis rendu. Toi, tu n'y as jamais mit les pieds, prétendant que la lecture est pour les femmes. Permets-moi de te contredire mon cher frère, mais si seulement tu pouvais la voir. La contempler. Immense tant par sa largeur que par sa hauteur. Et son plafond, Thor, puisses-tu l'admirer un jour. L'univers dans toute sa magnificence. Et elle bouge, faisant découvrir des galaxies, des nébuleuses, tout ce que tu peux ignorer, mon frère. Yggdrasil est magnifique.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me diriger vers l'une de ces imposantes étagères qu'un serviteur que j'apprécie ouvre la porte et me parle.

- **S**eigneur Loki, le Seigneur Thor vous appelle dans la Salle du Trône.

- **J**e te remercie, Nare. J'y vais sans tarder.

Nare me sourit en réponse et s'en va d'une démarche chaloupée et je ne peux empêcher mon regard de glisser vers la croupe du jeune homme que je devine sous son pantalon de lin blanc, presque transparent. Et je me secoue la tête tout en rougissant. Que les miens me pardonnent, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il vient de me prendre. Nare n'est qu'un simple serviteur. Il a été toujours là pour me servir. Lui plus que les autres. Certes, ce jeune homme a un corps d'éphèbe, son regard noisette, doux et taquin à la fois a pu faire chavirer bon nombre de servante et sa chevelure auburn mi-longue doit être soyeuse au toucher. Mais je me dois me ressaisir. Nous sommes deux hommes, cela ne peut se faire. Soupirant, je me dirige donc vers la Salle du Trône. Tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de très patient.

- **T**u m'as appelé, mon frère ?

- **O**ui, j'ai besoin de ton avis.

Je te regarde, surprit. N'est-ce pas plutôt au Conseiller de la Cour de poser pareille question ? Celui-ci me regarde avec une rancune mal dissimulée. Il ne m'a jamais apprécié. Pas depuis que je l'ai humilié des années auparavant. La rancœur est tenace, mais je m'en moque éperdument. Tu lances un regard vague vers le vieil homme et lui dit d'une voix qui ne souffle désobéissance.

- **Q**u'attends-tu donc ? Ne t'ai pas dit de partir ?

L'homme grogne un borborygme de mot incompréhensif et s'en va d'un pas traînant, le regard chargé de colère envers ma personne. Promesse de vengeance. Peut-être que je dois finalement me méfier de ce vieillard. Toi, Dieu de la Foudre, tu me regardes et ton regard s'ancre dans le mien, m'offrant de ta chaleur et me sourit, m'invitant à prendre sur l'accoudoir du trône. Je veux refuser, je n'ai pas le droit de prendre pareille disposition, mais tu sais user de ton pouvoir et je ne suis que l'un de tes nombreux sujets. Je ne puis qu'obéir à tes ordres et prendre place à tes côtés. Je remarque vaguement que nous sommes seuls. Pas un garde. Juste nous deux.

- **P**uis-je savoir ce qui t'as prit ? Týr est un homme aux conseils avisés. Les ignoré serait pure folie.

- **I**l ne peut me conseiller en matière de femme, mon frère.

- **B**ien sûr et c'est pour cela que tu fais appel à un homme que les femmes disent frigide.

- **J**e te sais préférer un autre sexe, Loki.

Je te regarde, m'attendant à voir pousser une seconde tête. Que… Que viens-tu d'annoncer ? Cela ne peut être vrai. Cela ne se peut. Comment cela peut-il être possible. Suis-je donc fait pour que ce genre tombe sur ma tête ? Un brusque mouvement en avant me sort de mes plaintes silencieuses. C'est toi qui m'a agrippé par l'épaule pour que nous puissions coller nos deux fronts l'un contre l'autre. C'est ce que nous faisons à chaque fois que mon moral est au plus bas et cela me fait du bien à chaque fois. Mais je sais bien que tu ne peux cette fois me prendre dans tes bras. La bienséance l'interdit et quelqu'un pourrait arriver à tout moment.

- **N**'ai pas honte, mon précieux petit frère. Cette préférence n'a jamais été prohibée à Asgard.

- **M**ais elle est mal vue et est la risée de tous.

- **E**lle ne le sera pas. Pas tant que je serais là.

Que de promesses que voilà. Mais tu les tiens à chaque fois. Tu as promit de parler à Sif et cela a été chose faite. Tu as promit de faire taire les insultes et je n'en ai plus jamais entendu. Tu as promit d'être toujours là, près de moi, pour me veiller et jusque là tu as tenu ta promesse. Mais je sais que ce ne sera bientôt plus le cas. Tu hésites entre quelques femmes et je dois t'aider pour cela. Je m'écarte doucement de toi et regarde le vide. Pardonne-moi si je ne peux soutenir ton regard. Je me sens un peu triste de notre future et prochaine séparation. Car lorsque tu auras prit femme, plus rien ne sera pareil, nous pourrons plus faire comme avant. Agir comme des enfants. Ta main chaude et calleuse s'est posé obstinément sur mon bras et je ne la repousse pas. Je n'ai pas le cœur à le faire et tu le sais mieux que personne.

- **J**e suppose que tu dois hésiter entre Sif et Járnsaxa, je suppose.

- **Q**ue… Tu supposes très bien, comme toujours. Aide-moi, je t'en prie, mon frère.

- **E**h bien, il est vrai qu'il serait préférable vu que tu lui as fait une fille le soir de ton couronnement. Et ne gémit pas, mon frère, cela est entièrement de ta faute. Mais Járnsaxa est une très belle femme et elle pourrait te donner de beaux héritiers.

- **Q**ui dois-je choisir, Loki ? Que dois-je faire ?

- **S**uivre ton cœur, Thor.

Je me lève. S'en est trop, mais je me dois de te le cacher. Je te souris, mais je te surprends par ton regard que je me suis trahit. Sûrement à cause de mes yeux. Ne dit-on pas que l'œil est le miroir de l'âme ? Et la mienne est triste en ces jours pourtant joyeux. Je me recule alors qu'un pauvre sourire choit sur mes lèvres. Tu souhaites me retenir, mais j'hoche négativement la tête. Je n'ai pas le cœur à te parler de mon combat intérieur, des doutes qui m'assaillaient et de cette attirance pour le sexe fort que je ne m'explique pas. Comment et quand cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Je n'ai guère de réponse à cela et cela ne ma plaît pas. Je pars me réfugier dans mes appartements. Geôle et refuge à la fois. Tant de souvenir y sont présent, mais je garde précieusement celui où tu me sauvas de moi-même et de ma détresse, le jour où je découvris mes véritables origines. Il s'agit de mon bien le plus précieux.

Je suis adossé contre le mur de ma chambre, regardant d'une œillade vide d'intérêt la Cité qui s'étend à perte de vue. Enfant, je n'avais de cesse d'avoir de l'admiration. Aujourd'hui, cela n'est plus cas. J'ai grandit. Deux coups à la porte et d'une voix distraite, je permets à l'importun d'entrer. Ce n'est autre que Nare qui entre, une corbeille de fruit dans ses mains. Il me regarde en souriant et je ne sais comment déterminer ce sourire. Doux, enjôleur. Je ne sais. Mais alors qu'il pose le plateau d'or sur la table basse, je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer la courbure de ses reins. Aguicheur aguichant. Le jeune serviteur se relève et ancre ses orbes noisette dans les miens. Je le vois s'approcher doucement alors que je reste parfaitement immobile. Je n'esquisse aucun geste lorsqu'il pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds, mettant nos deux visages à la même hauteur. Et… _Oh, Yggdrasil que c'est bon_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Loki se tourne et se retourne dans son lit alors que le sommeil le fuit non sans une once de moquerie bien sentie. Voilà des heures que le repos le fuit et il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il n'a de cesse de songer encore et encore à ce que vient de lui faire découvrir Nare. C'était si bon et si gênant. La porte n'était même pas fermée. Et si quelqu'un les avait vus ? Mais le fils cadet n'avait de cesse de poser son doigt sur ses lèvres, doutant de la réalité de ce qu'il venait de délicieusement subir. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'embrasser un homme serait aussi délectable. A tel point qu'il en avait durci, gémissant dans la bouche du serviteur. Et ce dernier lui avait lancé un regard mutin pour défaire la boucle de sa ceinture et ainsi libérer le membre de son carcan de tissu, le flattant dans sa main. Et le fils adopté s'était agrippé à ses frêles épaules, soupirant d'extase alors que le domestique caressait son phallus tout en bécotant ton cou offert. Il ne lui avait fallut que de quelques longues minutes pour venir en un cri libérateur. Et il n'avait résisté lorsque le callipyge vint à nouveau l'embrasser pour quitter la pièce non sans un regard égrillard.

L'homme se lève d'un bond et sort de ses appartements, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon en lin noir. Rien d'autre ne le couvre. Peut-être que la fraîcheur de la nuit l'aidera à se calmer. Il l'espère sincèrement. Par chance, il ne croise personne sur son chemin. Mais alors qu'il franchit les portes du palais, il tombe nez à nez face à Thor qui le regarde surprit de le voir debout à cette heure de la nuit et aussi peu vêtu.

- **M**on frère ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Que dois-je faire ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ? Je suis assit sur les marches menant au palais et tu es à côté de moi. Nous n'avons échangé aucun mot et je ne sais que penser de tout cela. Je te connaissais plus bavard habituellement. Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu n'oses même pas me regarder, comme si tu étais porteur d'une pensée dont tu aurais honte. J'ai envie de savoir ce qui te prend. Savoir pourquoi cette distance que tu mets en place. Dit-le moi, je t'en prie, frère ! Je ne saurais supporter plus longtemps ce silence. Mais tu sembles avoir lu dans mes pensées car tu me prends de court.

- **J**'ai finalement choisit.

- **Q**uelque soit ton choix, il n'en sera pas de meilleur.

- **J**'ai décidé de n'en choisir aucune.

- **Q**ue-quoi ?

Je tombe de haut, de très haut. Pourquoi ? Toi qui prendre femme et procréer pour avoir une descendance. Je ne peux comprendre ta décision, malgré ce que je viens de dire. Je te regarde avec des yeux étonnés alors que les tiens sont sûrs et étrangement fermé. Désagréable.

- **J**e ne peux vivre avec une femme dont je ne ressens rien.

- **M**ais tu peux apprendre à l'aimer au fil du temps.

- **J**e crois que c'est déjà fait, mais il ne s'agit d'aucune des deux.

- **B**ien. De qui s'agit-il, en ce cas, mon frère ?

Tu sembles comme mal à l'aise. J'arque un sourcil. Ce serait bien la première fois que je te vois ainsi. Sauf la fois où tu m'as avoué ton erreur avec Sif, mais c'est un moment que je souhaiterai oublier. Je te vois triturer tes doigts, tu ne sembles pas savoir par où commencer et je pose une main réconfortante et encourageante sur ton bras.

- **C**ommence par le début.

- **E**h bien… Je la voyais tous les jours de ma vie et elle ne pouvait être embellit sans cette personne. Les années ont passé et aucun sentiment amoureux n'était pour l'instant apparu et je ne m'en étais soucié guère. Mais un beau jour, elle était là, pleurant des larmes qu'elle ne doutait pas. Elle m'a fuit alors que je ne cherchais qu'à la consoler, à prendre soin de sécher ses pleurs et de créer un sourire sur son doux visage. J'ai finit par réussir, Loki. Mais que cela a été ardu. Toujours me contrecarrant d'argument que nous savions infaillible à ses yeux. Mais j'ai réussit et j'ai pu la prendre dans mes bras, accueillant ses larmes, me jurant toujours veiller sur elle. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que tout à évoluer. J'ai veillé sur elle à chaque instant, la prenant dans mes bras à chaque fois que son moral était au plus bas, la rassurant de mes mots. Je n'ai jamais été plus loin. Mais mes sentiments ont finit par évoluer et j'ai finit par ne plus vouloir lui offrir l'amour d'un frère, mais l'amour d'un amant. Mais voilà, nos rangs sont diamétralement opposés et je ne puis guère déroger à la règle d'épouser femme. Mais je l'aime, vois-tu. Et je sais que je ne saurais vivre heureux sans cette personne… Loki ?

- **J**e-ce n'est rien, mon frère.

Je me lève et me précipite vers l'intérieur du palais. Ma course folle me mène vers la bibliothèque. Je sais que tu n'y viendras pas, tu n'y viens jamais. Tu n'aimes pas ce lieu. Je me dissimule pourtant entre deux étagères et m'y adosse alors que j'ai le souffle court. Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer, mais entendre conter ton histoire m'a fait mal, horriblement mal. Plus que les autres. Ainsi tu avais quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Bien sûr, suis-je bête. Ainsi, je ne suis pas le seul que tu enlaces, à qui tu murmures des mots apaisants, promesse d'accalmie et d'ataraxie. « _Seulement l'amour d'un frère, d'un ami qui a peur de perdre la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux._ » Je ricane douloureusement au souvenir de cette phrase. Je n'aurais jamais songé jusque là que ces paroles n'étaient pas pour moi, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Bien joué, grand frère. Tu as su mentir et trompé le Dieu de la Malice que je suis.

Je sens des larmes couler, créant des sillons humides et salés le long de mes joues. Le désespoir et la trahison me térébre le cœur. Pourquoi ce sentiment de cœur brisé. Cela est trop douloureux pour que je puisse en supporter d'avantage. Pardonne-moi, mon frère, si je ne suis pas heureux que tu ais découvert l'amour. Je sais pourtant que je devrai l'être et t'en félicité même. Mais je n'ai pus le faire. Je n'ai pas entendu la porte de l'immense salle s'ouvrir. Par contre, j'entends clairement les pas d'une personne qui s'approche de ma piètre cachette. Ce ne sont pas les tiens. Et je découvre Nare qui me regarde d'un air désolé. Ce dernier s'accroupit et tend une main que je chasse d'une claque. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir les frasques d'un callipyge. Mais ce serviteur ne baisse pas les bras et il pose son front sur le mien, exactement comme toi tu le fais et ma respiration se coupe subitement. Il agit comme toi seul fait avec moi. C'est déroutant.

- **C**hoisissez-moi. Je vous promets que je ne vous ferais pas souffrir. Pas comme lui. Choisissez-moi et je vous promets que jamais vous ne le regretterez.

- **V**-va-t-en ! Laisse-moi seul !

A ma plus grande chance, il obéit. Mais son regard ne me dit rie qui vaille, je sais qu'il ne va pas abandonner, mais je ne me sens pas de taille à combattre qui que ce soit en cette heure. Laissez-moi pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Demain, tout sera oublié. Demain, tout ira mieux et je pourrais me comporter comme le simple frère cadet que je suis. Si seulement l'on pouvait cesser de me retirer tout ce qui fait mes repères. Si seulement l'on pouvait cesser de me déchirer le cœur. Je crois que je ne sentirais plus la froideur dans mon cœur. Mais la douloureuse réalité reste ancrée devant mes pupilles. Je suis seul. Encore. Et le resterai toujours. Un point c'est tout.

Voilà bien une lune que je t'évite, mon frère. Pardonne-moi, mais je n'ai le courage de t'affronter. J'ai conscience que je ne suis guère discret lorsque je chercher à t'éviter, mais que puis-je y faire. Seulement te voir et t'entendre de loin m'est douloureux. Je sais que tu m'appelles, que tu me poursuis dans tous les recoins du château, mais je n'ai pas de Dieu de la Malice que le nom. Et la bibliothèque est, je ne le sais que trop bien, le dernier lieu à lequel tu songerais. D'ici ce moment, j'aurais bien trouvé un nouveau refuge. Nare n'est pas en reste, tu sais. Chaque jour qui passe, j'ai droit à une séduction de plus en plus tentatrice et il m'est à chaque fois plus difficile d'y résister. Je ne ressens aucun amour envers lui, mais l'attraction que ce valet joue sur moi est forte.

Je suis assit dans l'unique fauteuil de mon havre de paix, lisant un livre que tu qualifierais d'ennuyeux, mais il me plaît. Je profite de cette journée pour lire un peu. En réalité, je ne fais que cela depuis que je te fuis. Mais mon frère, j'ai découvert la raison de ma réaction lorsque tu m'as avoué aimer une femme. Jalousie. Cœur brisé. Jaloux de cette femme qui allait me retirer la seule personne qui m'est cher à mon cœur. Cœur broyé par tes paroles et qui n'espère plus aucune passion quelle qu'elle soit. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et je ne lève pas le nez de ma lecture. Je reconnais, par les pas qui s'approchent, que ce n'est autre que Nare qui avance vers moi. D'une main douce et ferme, il écarte mon volume de mon visage et je lui lance un regard mécontent. Je n'aime pas cela, mais ne dit rien. Lui, un sourire taquin s'est fiché sur ses lèvres purpurines. Je me tends légèrement alors qu'il s'assoit à califourchon sur moi, une coupe de vin dans sa main.

- **G**oûtez ce vin, Seigneur Loki.

Et je bois la liqueur alors qu'il me fixe d'un air échauffé. Reculant la coupe de mes lèvres, je le vois en prendre quelques gorgées alors mon regard se pose sur son cou tentateur et ses clavicules. Je ne ressens aucun sentiment pour ce jeune homme, mais mon corps semble le désirer. Et il en a parfaitement conscience et se plaît à user de ma patience. Nare s'approche de moi et vient m'embrasser alors que je sens la boisson couler doucement dans ma bouche tandis que nos langues se découvrent. J'ai conscience que je ne devrais faire cela. Mais l'appel de son corps a eu raison de moi. Pardonne-moi, mon frère, mais il m'offre ce que tu ne peux me donner, ce que je te réclame. Son cœur et son corps. Je pose une main sur sa hanche afin de rapprocher nos deux corps et il gémit dans ma bouche. Yggdrasil que c'est bon. Il entoure mon cou de ses bras alors que je viens flatter la chute de ses reins, créant un frisson qui lui parcourt l'échine. Nous nous séparons pour retrouver notre respiration et je pars à l'assaut de son cou qui m'a tant de fois nargué et je me repais de ses soupirs de contentement qui m'échauffe le sang.

Une porte claque durement et nous fait sursauter tous les deux, trop prit dans les prémices et nous découvrons avec surprise que Thor pénètre dans la pièce d'un pas impérial. Horreur. Je déglutis difficilement alors que son regard dur se pose sur le mien apeuré. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lances un vague regard haineux sur Nare avant de le sommer de quitter la bibliothèque, de nous laisser seul. Je n'ai pas souvenance d'un acte répréhensible envers ta personne. Lorsque la porte se referme, je tente de prendre une position nonchalante. Qu'ai-je donc à me reprocher. Tu as trouvé ta belle. Alors pourquoi te mets-tu as faire les cents pas, tel un lion dans une cage ?

- **C**'est donc à cela que tu préférais d'adonner alors que je n'avais de cesse de te faire appel.

- **J**e n'ai pas à me justifier, mon frère.

- **E**t pourtant tu savais tout ! Je t'ai tout avoué ! Comment peux-tu le préférer ?

Je te regarde fixement. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu me dis et je ne sais expliquer cette douleur, cette colère sourde dans tes yeux. Mon frère, serais-tu jaloux d'un valet ? Ne le soit pas. Tu as trouvé femme. Laisse-moi à ma perdition.

- **T**u m'as dit avoir trouvé l'amour d'une personne qui n'était ni Sif ni Járnsaxa et que c'était pour cela que tu avais prit la décision de n'épouser aucune de ces deux prétendantes.

- **E**xactement.

- **A**lors, je ne vois pas où se trouve le nœud du problème, mon frère. Va ! Va revoir cette chère et tendre qui a su ravir ton cœur. Je me passerai de tes accusations incompréhensibles ! Va l'épouser puisque tu l'aimes tant !

Ma voix est montée en crescendo. Mais comprend-moi, mon frère. Jalousie. Cœur brisé. Amour perdu. Tu étais la seule personne, qu'inconsciemment, je désirais et jamais je ne pourrais t'avoir. J'espère que tu me pardonneras si je n'assiste pas à ton mariage, mes félicitations ne seraient qu'hypocrisie et mon sourire factice. Va-t-en, je t'en supplie. Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas la rejoindre ? Pourquoi restes-tu là, stoïque et ahuri. Je suis las de tes reproches, de ton regard accusateur. Laisse-moi dans mon unique refuge. Laisse-moi pleurer une nouvelle tout mon saoul. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants et nous ne pouvons vivre ensemble. Un point c'est tout.

Je soupire et baisse le regard, fatigué de tes incriminations qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. Et je sursaute alors que je sens ta main soulever doucement mon menton. Serais-tu en train de me comparer à un animal sauvage et farouche, mon frère ? Ne me force pas à te regarder, je n'en ai nul envie. Te voir soupirer pour une autre m'est déjà assez douloureux. Je sens ton souffler glisser sur mon visage et je ne peux empêcher un frisson parcourir mon corps. Faites que tu ne le remarques pas.

- **T**u as comprit de travers, mon frère.

- **Q**uoi donc ? Fais-je d'une voix sèche.

- **J**e n'aime pas une femme, mais un homme.

Encore mieux, je ricane. Ainsi, toi, le Dieu de la Foudre, est attiré par le sexe fort et est amoureux de l'un d'entre eux. Si ton souhait était de me faire encore plus souffrir à ton insu, je peux t'affirmer que tu as réussit. Quelle cruauté tu fais, mon frère. Aie pitié de moi et va-t-en et laisse-moi seul.

- **E**h bien, je ne vois encore moins le problème de faire ce qu'il me plaît avec Nare.

- **N**are ? Tu appelles ce valet par son nom ?

- **J**e ne vois pas en quoi cela puisse être dérangeant.

- **C**ela l'est, mon frère. Je ne veux plus que tu le revoies, que tu le laisses s'approcher de toi.

Je craque. Tu as usé du peu de patience qui me restait. Je me lève, soutenu par ma colère qui gronde en moi.

- **T**on égoïsme n'a donc d'égal que ta stupidité ! Comment peux-tu m'interdire de voir un homme si toi, tu peux te le permettre ? Je ne suis pas un objet, un jouet que tu peux utiliser et jeter à ta guise ! Va retrouver cet homme dont tu es pétrit d'amour et va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir, Thor !

- **E**s-tu donc aussi ignorant et naïf…

- **J**e ne suis ni ignorant ni naïf ! Tiens-le pour dit !

Tu t'es jeté sur moi et pendant un cours instant, j'eus crut que tu veuilles me frapper pour mieux me faire taire. Mais il semble que tu es trouvé plus efficace qu'un coup de poing en pleine figure. Tu m'as prit dans tes bras et tu es en train de m'embrasser. Impérieux, ta langue fourrage dans ma bouche alors que je me débats pour reculer. Mais tu me pousses sur le fauteuil et d'une main tu agrippes mes poignets. Je hais ta force. Et je n'ai pas le temps de te menacer, de te dire que je ne veux pas de cela. _Pas comme cela. Pas alors que tu en aimes un autre._ Mais tu reprendre d'assaut ma bouche et reculer m'est impossible. Tu finis par reculer pour nous permettre de retrouver une respiration et je rouvre mes yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermé pour tomber sur ton regard douloureux. Pourquoi cela ?

- **I**l est un homme que j'aimais comme un frère…

- **T**ait-toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre son histoire !

- … **L**es jours, les lunes ont passé et je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Mais ma seule permission était de lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes et de le prendre dans mes bras. La bienséance ne l'aurait permit autrement.

- **V**as-tu donc te taire, cruel frère !

- **O**ui, la bienséance ne pouvait être inévitable car lui et moi étions frère.

- **Q**u-quoi ?

- **I**l était un fils adopté, mais pour moi, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur de frère. Ces sentiments ont évolué et j'eus pour désir de devenir bien plus que cela. Un ami. Un amour. Un amant. Ma décision était prise, je le voulais pour moi seul. Mais voilà que je le retrouve dans sa chambre en train d'en embrasser un autre. Autre qui lui fait découvrir un plaisir que je voulais être le seul en droit de lui offrir. Et le soir, je le découvre peu vêtu et je tente le tout pour tout. Je lui avoue mes sentiments. Mais d'une piètre façon, car il s'enfuit en courant et m'évite durant une lune entière. Persuadé que j'aime une femme. Ma patience est à bout. Je sais où il se cache, mais n'a jamais eu le cœur à pénétrer dans son antre jusque là. Et voilà que je le retrouve avec ce même homme assit sur lui. Prêt à s'abandonner aux plaisirs et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Cet homme que j'aime est en train d'en aimer un autre.

Je suis là, affalé sur le siège, le souffle rendu court par ton baiser sauvage et je ne sais quoi dire de cet aveu qui me prend de court. Cela ne se peut. Cela ne peut être vrai, ne peut être possible. Tu as toujours été homme à femme. Tu as enfanté Sif. Tu as dit hésiter entre tes deux prétendantes. Comment cela peut-il être seulement possible que tu puisses éprouver pareil sentiment à mon égard.

- **J**e t'aime, petit frère.

- **J**e ne suis pas ton frère.

- **N**on. Tu es l'homme que j'aime, Loki.

Et tu reprends d'assaut ma bouche qui ne se débat aucunement. Au contraire, elle s'ouvre et s'offre à toi. Le baiser se fait à la fois doux et fiévreux. C'est délicieux. Et tu as libérer mes poignets et l'une de mes mains s'est niché dans tes cheveux de blés alors que l'autre vient s'agripper à ton épaule. Toi, tu as passé une main derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher de toi et je me laisse docilement faire. Ton autre main est partie explorer mon torse et nos sens s'aiguisent alors que nous nous écartons pour mieux nous regarder. La même fièvre s'en emparer de notre corps. Brut et délicieuse. Je veux plus. Nous voulons plus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Loki ne sait guère comment ils se sont retrouvés dans la chambre de son frère. Son regard était bien trop rivé sur l'être qui le tirait par le bras sous les regards interrogateurs des soldats et des valets. Il ne sait trop comment il a finit aussi dénudé que le jour de sa naissance, vêtu de son plus simple appareil comme l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il se sent gêné d'être ainsi découvert, mais le regard chargé de désir de son frère l'empêche de se dissimiler sous un quelconque tissu. Le Dieu de la Foudre ne le touche pas, ne fait que regarder, que contempler qu'il a longtemps voulu proclamer comme sien. Le plus jeune se tortille sur le lit, mal à l'aise par cet examen qui lui suffit seulement à sentir son sang se diriger doucement vers son membre pour l'instant au repos, à son plus grand damne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enfin, je te vois sous moi. Yggdrasil, que j'ai rêvé de ce moment où tu pourrais enfin m'appartenir. Ne rougis pas, mon précieux frère. Tu es splendide et je n'ai de cesse de me repaître de la vision si tentatrice de ton corps. Comment as-tu pu croire que je ne voulais pas de toi. Mais cela est de ma seule faute. Mes paroles ont été trop nébuleuses et je te pardonne. Je finis par me baisser, m'allongeant sur ton corps tout en prenant garde à ne pas t'écraser, t'offrant ce que tu désires. Un baiser. J'ai remarqué tu aimais particulièrement m'embrasser tout comme j'aime te prendre mes bras. Prétexte pour t'avoir près de moi et pour humer ton odeur.

Je suis à chaque fois émoustillé lorsque nos deux langues se rencontrent pour danser dans un ballet qui met nos sens à ébullition. Et je ne puis que maudire ce valet qui t'a ravit ton premier baiser. Mais je préfère me taire et continuer à t'emporter dans nos désirs. Je compte bien te faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair bien que je suis aussi ignorant que toi sur ce sujet précis. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme. Mais je compte bien te faire l'amour alors je vais utiliser ton mon expérience accumulé afin de t'envoyer dans les limbes de la luxure. Et tu n'auras conscience que de moi. Je puis te l'assurer.

Je romps notre si délicieux baiser et part à l'assaut de ton cou qui m'a tant de fois été permit de toucher du bout de ma peau. Et cette fois, c'est de ma bouche et de ma langue que je trace des sillons humides sur tes veines sensibles, dans des endroits qui te font pousser des soupirs appréciateur dont je suis l'heureux receveur. Je te marque, je te laisse une trace de mon passage. Griffant mon appartenance sur ta personne, suçant un point précis de cou qui te fait pousser un long gémissement. Je sens tes sens s'exacerber alors que je nous sens réagir à un endroit bien précis. Je m'en retourne déposer un bref baisé sur tes lèvres, t'offrant mon regard brûlant qui te fait rougir. Je veux te faire comprendre à quel point je te désire.

Et oh, je découvre que tes clavicules sont un point particulièrement sensible alors que j'en mordille une. Tu es si réceptif mon tendre amour que je ne peux empêcher l'une de main venir taquiner l'un de tétons. Je sens que tu me tires par les cheveux. Tu veux que je remonte pour t'embrasser et j'obéis avec satisfaction. Ces quelques ont réussit à te faire vouloir plus et tu sais comme moi que je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Mais je ne te savais pas si charmant alors que tu me regardes des tes orbes d'émeraude remplies de désir, te mordillant la lèvre inférieur, et passant une main tremblante et inexpérimentée sur l'autre bille de chair que tu martyrises timidement. Et je viens une nouvelle fois prendre possession de tes lèvres, ne résistant plus et ne pouvant me passer de ta saveur qui t'est si particulière.

Ma main libre descend sur ton corps, traçant une ligne ardente qui te fait doucement soupirer. Et alors que ma bouche est parti à la torture du mamelon, je te fais arquer le dos et écarter les jambes malgré toi alors ma main vient doucement caresser ton pénis qui se durcit et s'érige au fil de mes tendres attouchements. Mon autre main flatte ton flan et tes soupirs sont plus francs et je me sens durcir à mon tour alors que je te vois aussi alangui de plaisir. Lentement, je glisse de ma langue de plus en plus bas et passe sur des points précis qui te font sursauter ou gémir. Je m'arrête quelques secondes sur le nombril où j'y glisse ma langue et y mime l'acte. Et ton cœur est enflammé que je ne peux que continuer ma douce torture.

Tu es quelques peu gêné par cette nouvelle position. Mais ne t'en fais pas mon amour, ce n'est que pour te procurer plus de plaisir et pour me donner plus de libre accès à des endroits qui te feront crier mon nom de désir. N'ai pas honte si je suis à genoux devant toi et que j'ai relevé ton si délicieux postérieur de sorte que j'ai besoin de me pencher que de quelques centimètres pour l'atteindre. Je veux que tu continues de me regarder comme tu le fais. Je veux que tu vois ce que je vais te faire subir comme délice et je veux qui tu y prennes plaisir. Tu y prendras plaisir. Croit-mon, mon cher et tendre. Tu hoquètes alors que tu sens le bout de ma langue titiller ton entrée encore inviolée. Et que j'aime tes feulements rauques lorsque mes coups de langue sont plus franche et que main libre caresse ton sexe maintenant dur et érigé.

Et Yggdrasil, que c'est bon alors que je te vois perdu dans les plaisirs de la chair, te déhanchant de façon si exquise pour venir à la rencontre de ma langue et de ma main. Et bon sang que cela me fait réagir. Tu le vois certainement alors que tu me regardes de tes yeux fiévreux que les miens sont obscurcit par le désir de te faire mien. La vision que tu offres est ensorcelante. Je te savais magicien, mais qui eut crut que tu aurais tel pouvoir sur moi. Je ne deviens qu'un pauvre amoureux de toi qui cherche à te le prouver en des actes que la bienséance réprouverait avec verve et violence. J'aime t'entendre gémir des « oui » alors que ma langue pénètre dans ton anus innervé et que ma main masturbe un peu plus énergiquement ton phallus.

Je t'embrasse à nouveau à pleine bouche et tu viens coller ton corps contre le mien. Frottant ton sexe humide contre le mien. Le pré-sperme mouillant nos ventre et mon pénis que tu devines plus gros, plus long et plus épais. Et cela te fait rougir de gêne. Aurais-tu peur que je te fasse mal. Je serais le plus doux possible et notre baisé te détend et je retourne migrer plus au sud. Et tes gémissements sont si doux à mes oreilles alors que je prends ta verge turgescente en bouche. Si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point tu as un goût délicieux. J'aime te voir t'arque-bouter et haleter. Nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux et cela m'excite de voir la débauche sur ton corps. Tu grognes alors que je me recule de ton sexe et tu me regardes interrogateur alors que je lèche deux de mes propres doigts. Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour. Je te préparerais de sorte que tu ne veuilles plus que moi dans toute existence. Je vais te rendre dépendant de ma personne à tel degré que tu ne puisses l'imaginer.

Je retourne embrasser ton phallus qui tremble sous mes assauts. Tu aimes particulièrement lorsqu'elle touche le fond de ma gorge, que je l'aspire. Et tu sursautes alors que j'insère un doigt en toi. Tu as envie de me dire ce que je fais, mais le rythme endiablé que j'exerce sur ton membre t'empêche toute pensée cohérente. Doucement, je bouge ce doigt. Je veux faire en sorte que tu t'habitues à cette présence. J'ai conscience qu'elle ne doit pas être très agréable, mais cela est un passage obligatoire afin que tu n'ais pas trop mal lorsque nous nous unirons enfin. Je sens que tu commences à t'apaiser et j'en profiter pour y glisser le second doigt en toi. Tu grimaces. Pardonne-moi, mais je n'ai guère le choix. J'abandonne quelques instants ton pénis pour venir embrasser tes testicules. Tu glapis, surprit. Et ma langue y coure dessus tout en léchant la longueur de ton membre. Et puis, tes jambes s'écartent d'elle-même alors que mes deux doigts vont plus loin en toi et que j'y imprime un mouvement de ciseaux. Oh oui, continu de gémir ainsi. Tu me maintiens dur et prêt pour toi sans même que j'en ressente de me toucher.

Je te sens prêt à venir, prêt pour moi, mais je ne veux te faire jouir maintenant. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Je veux que nous venions ensemble dans un même cri libérateur. J'abandonne une nouvelle fois ton sexe et retire mes doigts de ton anus et je t'entends soupirer à ces deux pertes. Mais n'en soit pas attristé, mon amour. Tu auras bien plus et je compte te procurer deux fois plus de plaisir. Je glisse un coussin sous tes hanches et écarte tes jambes que je surélève. Tu rougis de te voir ainsi exposé, mais mon regard brûlant de désir à l'état pur t'aide sans doute à ne pas te sentir mieux. Si seulement tu pouvais prendre conscience à quel point tu es délicieux et magnifique. J'étale un peu de ton pré-sperme que je te dérobe pour lubrifier mon sexe. Je ne veux te faire mal plus que de raison et présente mon phallus contre ton intimité. Je n'attends pas une quelconque autorisation, cela ne nous ferait que reculer. Alors je te pénètre doucement et il me faut tout me self-control pour ne pas jouir à l'instant ou ne pas te pilonner sans somation. Tu es si bon et si serré. J'en ai vu des milliers d'étoiles. Je te vois pleurer de douleur. Oh, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi.

Je me penche pour venir effacer tes larmes de ma langue et je t'embrasse doucement avec tout l'amour que je souhaite te faire transmettre et tu t'agrippes à moi tellement si fort que cela en devient enivrant. Toi qui as l'air pourtant si fort malgré ton frêle corps, je te découvre pourtant fragile et je m'en veux pour toutes ces souffrances que j'ai osé t'infliger. Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner toutes ces douleurs. Une main vient s'enrouler autour de ton pénis et la flatte une nouvelle fois. Tu avais perdu de ta vigueur, mais je vais arranger cela et tu n'auras plus que le mot « encore » en bouche et mon prénom en tête. Au bout de longues secondes, tu me donnes pourtant l'autorisation de poursuivre d'un bref coup de rein. Et je commence un lent et doux va-et-vient. Tu as encore un peu mal, mais la friction de nos deux corps t'apaises et t'aide à refluer la douleur.

Et ladite douleur finit par disparaître pour ne te laisser que du plaisir. Et oh que c'est si bon de te voir écarter les jambes de toi-même, bouger tes hanches pour venir à la rencontre de ma verge. Et tu as même ricané de moquerie alors que j'ai poussé un long gémissement rauque lorsque tu as voulus me provoquer en martyrisant toi-même un téton et en venant flatter qui reprit de l'énergie. Je ne puis que répondre à ta provocation et accélérer le mouvement pour transformer mes doux mouvements en coups de butoir. Et jamais je n'aurais cru que cela puisse être aussi capiteux et tu sembles penser exactement comme toi. Je touche presque à chaque fois, un point particulier qui nous fait voir des étoiles et qui te fait crier. Vas-y, ne te contient pas, personne ne nous entendra.

Il ne nous faut que de longues et délicieuses minutes pour nous sentir venir tous deux vers le point de non retour. Tu as cessé depuis longtemps de te toucher et tu t'es agrippé aux draps alors que mes mains te tiennent par les hanches. Tu auras sûrement des bleus demain, mais je ne m'en fais guère. Je serais à tes soins. Seulement là pour toi, mon amour. Je t'entends sortir des sons qui ont un effet d'aphrodisiaque puissant sur mon corps et je te sens enfin venir en un cri long et cassé. Tu es cambré à ton paroxysme, tes muscles se sont resserrés à l'extrême autour de ma verge et tu éjacules en de longues giclés de sperme. Cette simple vision et tes muscles se contractant autour de moi pour t'accompagner quelques secondes plus tard, après un dernier coup de butoir, frappant une dernière fois ta prostate si délicieusement malmenée. Je me tends et pousse un long gémissant rauque alors que je jouis en toi. C'est bon.

Je prends garde à ne pas te faire mal alors que je me retire de toi et tu gémis, encore sensible à cet endroit, et je fais également attention à ne pas venir t'écraser alors que je m'allonge à côté de toi. Nous profitons tous deux de notre état post-coïtal pour réfréner les battements de notre cœur et pour retrouver un souffle erratique. Mais par-dessus tout. Nous en profitons pour nous embrasser encore et encore. Tu agis sur moi comme une drogue et je ne peux me lasser de tes lèvres et ton corps si durement acquit. Oui, je te considère comme mien. Tu es mon frère, mon amour, mon amant. Je passe une main autour de tes épaules pour t'inciter à te rapprocher de moi et tu viens docilement te blottir contre mon cou, nichant ton visage dans le creux de mon cou. Et je jure que plus une seule nuit tu seras seul. Nous dormirons ensemble. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire d'ailleurs. Nous laverons nos corps voilés de sueur et de sperme plus tard, lorsque nos corps fatigué se seront reposé. Pour l'instant, mon frère, je joue avec quelques mèches de tes cheveux donc la douceur me fascine et passe un bras possessif autour de ta taille. Et tu t'endors collé contre moi alors que je ne tarde pas à te rejoindre. Mon tendre amour. Loki.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours ont passé depuis cette nuit et je m'en veux. En fait, non. Je suis simplement gêné. A mon réveil, j'ai eu mal partout et plus particulièrement à un endroit précis de mon corps. Ce n'est que lorsque je t'ai vu, encore endormi, que j'ai réalisé ce que nous avions fait. Mais tu t'es réveillé alors que j'avais bougé et tu t's appliqué à m'empêcher d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de pensée cohérente en m'embrassant encore et encore tout en me murmurant de ta voix chaude des « _Je t'aime_ ».

Aujourd'hui, tu as fait appel à moi pour une nouvelle de la plus haute importance que tu dois annoncer quant à ta décision pour le mariage et je me dois d'être présent. « _Je te punirais si tu ne viens pas_ ». Je ne peux donc éviter cet évènement qui a tant de fois fait pleurer mon cœur récemment réparé. Nous avons tous les deux discuté de Nare et je t'ai clairement expliqué qu'il n'y avait nulle romance entre lui et moi. Yggdrasil, puissiez-vous rentre te moins jaloux et possessif même si je t'aime mon frère comme cela. Je me sens aimé autant que je t'aime. Pour ce qui est du valet callipyge, je t'ai dit seulement la vérité. Nul sentiment à son égard, seulement une attraction physique qui se faisait de plus en plus forte chaque jour. Et à ma plus grande surprise, Tu m'az promit que nous tenteront une expérience à trois, lorsque tu seras sûr que le serviteur ne sera plus un rival, mais un amant avec qui nous pourrons jouer aux jeux de l'amour. Je me sens stupidement rougir à chaque fois que j'y songe. Et Nare, même au courant de ma relation avec notre souverain, n'a de cesse de m'aguicher. Bien que, récemment, il ait utilisé sa démarche tentatrice sous tes yeux. Peut-être que cette expérience arrivera plutôt que prévu.

J'arrive enfin à la Salle du Trône et je souffle de soulagement alors que je me rends compte que je viens d'arriver juste à temps. A la plus grande surprise de tous et de moi-même, tu m'as ordonné à me placer à tes côtés. Ce n'est pas ce que l'étiquette et le protocole préconise, mais sous ton regard insistant, je comprends vite que tu ne souffres d'aucune désobéissance et je fais ce que tu me demandes, non sans une pointe de préoccupation dérangeante. Je vois Sif qui me fusille du regard et Járnsaxa qui se fait interrogatrice.Qu'as-tu encore inventé ? Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir.

- **J**e vous ais tous réunit ici parce que j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer à propos du mariage.

- **V**ous avez fait enfin votre choix, Roi Thor ! S'extasie le Conseiller de la Cour, Týr.

- **E**n effet. J'ai prit la décision de n'épouser aucune des deux.

Des exclamations estomaquées prennent place dans la Salle et il ne faut qu'un tonitruant silence de ta part pour que le silence se fasse dans la pièce. Sif me lance un regard de façon haineuse tandis que Járnsaxa est effondrée. Je ne sais que penser de tout ceci et je dois te regarder avec une mine inquiète que tu es le seul à remarquer. Et ton sourire me dit que j'ai bien raison de m'alarmer. Non… Tu ne vas pas… Espèce de fou !

- **E**tant donné que je n'ai lu aucune loi interdisant mon acte futur, j'ai prit la décision de la mettre en pratique.

- **E**t pouvons-nous savoir de quel acte s'agit-il, mon Roy ? Fait Týr d'une voix rendue chevrotante par le choc subit.

- **I**l y aura bien un mariage. Et cette alliance m'unira avec mon frère, Loki.

Il n'aura fallut que quelques paroles pour que le regard deux femmes me transpercent de part en part, rêvant sûrement tuer pour avoir volé leur amour. Il aura fallut plusieurs longues heures pour faire taire le vieil homme et le convaincre de préparer notre union qui se déroulera dans quelques jours. J'ai du mal à remettre des émotions que m'a procuré cette nouvelle. Ebahissement, joie extatique, amour profond. Mais aussi crainte pour ce qu'en pensera le peuple d'Asgard. Tu devras tout de même prendre femme pour jouir d'un héritier. Mais pour l'instant, nous profitons tous deux du fait que nous soyons enfin seul dans la Salle du Trône. Je suis assit à califourchon sur toi –notre position favorite depuis peu- et nous nous embrassons à perdre haleine. J'aime le goût de tes lèvres et de ta langue. J'ai passé mes bras autour de ton cou alors que toi, les a placé autour de ma taille. Haletant, nous nous séparons pour poser notre front contre l'autre, savourant cette promiscuité. Je te souffle :

- Tu es complètement fou.

- Qu'importe ma folie. Il était hors de question qu'une femme nous sépare.

- Mais il faudra bien que tu trouves femme pour t'assurer d'une descendance.

- Nous n'y sommes pas encore, mon amour.

Oui, cela a changé également. Plus de « mon frère ». Ces deux mots ont évolué en « mon amour » qu'il est le seul à prononcer. Il est des mots que je ne suis pas capable de dire malgré toute ma volonté. Mais tu ne t'en formalises pas. Tu sais parfaitement ce que je ressens pour toi, surtout lorsque nous nous unissons chaque fois. Incapable de se lasser du corps de l'autre. Puissions-nous nous aimer à jamais. Mais je compte bien inverser les rôles un jour. Il n'a pas dit que je serais éternellement celui qui sera prit. Je te veux également et mon regard te le dit. Mon précieux frère, tu peux déglutir et tu auras beau me couvrir d'arguments, ce jour arrivera. Idiot amoureux, mais je t'aime comme ça. Un point c'est tout. Un point, c'est toi.


End file.
